The present invention relates to a heating method, more particularly for dwellings, in which a pulvurelent or granular mixture comprising a plastic and a stabilizing agent is employed, which is vortexed with air in a dry mixer, while the outer wall of the mixer is circumcirculated with water which circulates in a heating circulation system for the dissipation of heat, and a device for performing this method, comprising a double-walled container with a vortexing means disposed in the container interior, in which, in the interspace between the double walls, water is circulated as part of a heating circulation system.
The method known from the DE-A-35 00 821 is based upon the circumstance that PVC granulate or powder is heated during the mixing which can be collected on the cooling jacket of a mixer. In order to achieve a relatively low temperature difference between the actual heat producer--the mixer--and the heat consumer, it is proposed to admix a stanniferous substance to the PVC-containing material and to vortex this mixture over a period of several days to several weeks and to collect or tap the heat being produced, in this case by virtue of the mixture composition. Depending on the speed of the agitator or mixer used for the vortexing, a more or a less intense heat can be produced. As heat producer, an essentially cylindrical container having an inner cylindrical space which is surrounded by a jacket is used, around which a second jacket is disposed at a distance so that it is possible for water to be circulated in the space located therebetween. Mixing blades or paddles are disposed on the bottom of the cylindrical container, whose axis is driven direct by a motor. However, in this connection it has been shown that an emission of heat takes place only within the vortexing region at the bottom by the charged material and consequently solely a small wall area with a cooling jacket was available for collecting the heat obtained and for being able to employ the same for heating purposes. To this is added the circumstance that the charged quantity of material could not be a large one since a vortexing of the material takes place only within the bottom region of the cylindrical mixer used in which the mixing means is disposed.
It is the technical problem of the present invention to improve the stated method and device to the effect that the efficiency is increased and the application time of the plastic granulate per employed charge is extended and that it is possible also for other plastics to be made use of.